Stick
by PuraJazzBot
Summary: [Movie]Bumblebee gets run off the road and ends up stuck and unable to transform. Now it's up to Jazz to help him. More mild JazzxBee


**Stick**

It was supposed to have been a simple drive through a few country roads to meet up with Jazz for some quality time together, before joining up with the rest of the Autobots for a two-week holiday. As luck would have it though, fate had other plans for the little yellow Camaro.

Having seen the Witwicky family off on their own vacation, Bumblebee set off from Sam's house at a relatively steady pace, his radio playing a selection of light pop songs from a local Top 40 station. Once in a while a song came on that he particularly liked, and he'd try to sing along with the lyrics using his new voice, determined to use it as much as he could so he could strengthen it and get it back to what it used to be.

Everything had been fine until, once on a lonely stretch of road, he heard a loud revving of engines and horns blaring. Startled, he tried to make room for the on-coming vehicles to pass him, only to realize that they were trying to harass him.

Had they been Decepticons, he wouldn't have hesitated to lock his cannons on them and shoot, but these were no more than a bunch of young hooligans out to cause trouble. When one moved in front of him, he knew that their strategy was to box him in and take turns at ramming him, and he was in no mood to accumulate dents and scratches to his body-work for the amusement of some immature humans.

With only one other option at his disposal, Bumblebee swerved sharply off the road and onto the grass, his advanced traction enabling him to steer fairly well through the uneven wooded area. He heard the hooligans jeer loudly and blare their horns again before continuing on in search of their next victim.

Bumblebee waited until the sound of their engines had died off into the distance before turning back around and putting on a burst of speed to get back onto the road.

A sharp burst of pain from his under-carriage stopped him cold.

Worried that he may have damaged something, he tried to transform. Another sharp jolt of pain made him quickly fold back into his car mode. This was not good. He couldn't move, and he couldn't transform, and being unable to do either meant there was no way for him to get help or figure out what was wrong with him. All he could do was send out a distress signal and hope that there was someone close enough to receive it.

… Jazz prided himself on being one of the more patient mechs around, but even the most patient of mechaniods had their limits and Jazz was starting to reach the end of his. It wasn't like Bumblebee to be this late for a meeting, and after a while more of waiting, impatience started to turn into worry.

A nagging voice at the back of his head kept telling him to head out and check on the scout and Jazz finally gave in, transforming to his white Solstice mode and tearing off down the road towards the small town of Tranquility. With any luck he'd pass Bumblebee along the way.

Well above the speed limit, Jazz was so focused on steering and keeping his visual sensors peeled for any signs of the yellow Camaro that he nearly missed the SOS signal that his audio-wavelength receivers picked up. Immediately he screeched to a halt, thanking the higher powers that there was no one behind him, and honed in on the signal. It didn't take him long to decode it as a distress call from Bumblebee.

Scanning the surroundings for humans and finding none, Jazz transformed back to his robot form and headed off the road in search of his companion. Dropping his visor down over his optics, he scanned the area for Bumblebee's energy signature and picked it up in under a second. Quickly he hurried over.

"Bumblebee!" he called out as he spotted the Camaro. "You alright?"

"Jazz!" the other mech called in relief. "Hurts…"

"What hurts, Bee?" Jazz immediately knelt beside him. "Where?" He gently stroked his hood to relax him. "What are you doing in here any way?"

Bumblebee visibly relaxed as Jazz touched his body, engine working up to a slight purr. "Had to run off the road to avoid a group of unruly humans. I think something maybe have gotten wedged underneath. Can't transform, hurts to move."

Jazz felt tension start to build up in Bumblebee's frame again and immediately engaged a magnetic field to help relax him again. "Shh, easy there. Let me see what's wrong, and if I can help ya."

Still stroking Bumblebee's roof and hood with one hand to calm him, Jazz slipped his other hand under the mech's under-carriage to see if he could feel what was causing his partner such discomfort. He was so focused on what he was doing – touching and probing the various areas underneath Bumblebee's car form – that he jumped in a little surprise when the Camaro's engine revved.

"Hush you," Jazz scolded good-naturedly, realizing then what had caused the reaction. "I'm still trying to find what's caught up in you, so hold still. I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are."

Bumblebee shifted a little on his wheels. "I can't help it. I'm… sensitive under there."

Jazz smirked then. "I know." He patted the other's roof. "Now relax, alright? Let me get whatever's hurting you out, then we can play."

"I'm sorry I was late."

Jazz sent a light magnetic pulse into Bumblebee's windshield. "It's fine, Bee. I'm just glad you're okay."

Again he reached below Bumblebee's under-carriage, clawed fingers probing for anything that felt out of place in the mech's systems. While he was no medic, he did have a reasonable amount of knowledge about basic Autobot anatomy, and he was especially familiar with Bumblebee's body and how it worked. The Camaro meanwhile, started to purr deep within his engine, sending a delicious vibration through Jazz's body as he pressed up against the metallic frame.

Jazz showed no indication that it was having any effect on him though inside, he could feel his own systems start to heat up just the slightest bit. Two could play at this game though, he thought to himself. Gently he let the tips of his claws run lightly over a panel he knew was quite sensitive, smirking in satisfaction when Bumblebee quivered, then winced slightly.

"Sorry, babe, but I did tell you to wait," Jazz said apologetically.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it when you're kneeling there looking hot." There was a smile in Bumblebee's voice.

"Bee, I'm always hot," Jazz replied, chuckling

"I know that, too. That's why I fell for you, though I did wonder if you'd have me." Bumblebee's voice was slightly sheepish.

"Babe," Jazz gently rubbed one of his windows. "You had me at 'hello'." He winked. "But did you just want me for my looks?"

"Well, that and your charming personality."

Jazz pretended to preen for a moment, eliciting a little giggle from Bumblebee.

"You also had a lovely sense of humor, that always made me feel better," he added.

"That was only 'cause I loved seeing you smile."

Bumblebee laughed again. "If Sam heard all this, he'd be gagging right now."

"And then he'd get smacked by Mikaela."

Jazz returned to the task at hand as he said this, and this time, was finally able to locate the 'alien' object that had wedged itself into Bumblebee's under-carriage at a particularly painful spot. The object felt organic to his sensors and he had a feeling he knew what it was. He gave it a light tug and felt Bumblebee jerk slightly.

"That's the spot," the Camaro said.

"Yeah. Probably gonna hurt to pull it out. I could call Ratchet…"

"I can't wait that long. You can do it, can't you?"

"I suppose I could, but I'm no medic."

"I'll see Ratchet later. C'mon Jazz, please? I know you wont hurt me, I trust you."

Jazz sighed. There was no refusing Bumblebee when he was like this, so all he could do was oblige and hope he didn't do more harm than good. "Alright. I'll try and yank it out fast so it wont hurt as much. Brace yourself."

He gave the Camaro a few seconds to prepare himself before he locked his limpet claw grip around the object and swiftly pulled it from Bumblebee's under-carriage. Bumblebee himself gave a high-pitched sonic burst of pain as the obstruction came free and transformed as fast as he could, sitting down on the grass and holding a hand to his hip to staunch the slight energon flow.

Jazz brandished a rather large, fluid-covered stick in his hand. "This was what had wedged in your systems," he said, tossing it aside and kneeling beside him, using a complex manipulation of magnetics to try and ease Bumblebee's pain. "Easy now, take it easy. This is only a temporary fix and you should check in with Ratchet when we meet up with them later."

Bumblebee nodded, reaching to wrap his hands around Jazz's frame. "Thank you."

"Hey," Jazz nuzzled him, returning the embrace. "No need to thank me. You know I'd do anything for you. Now c'mon. Let's go see the good doc."

"I thought we were going to play."

The Solstice shook his head. "Gotta get you taken care of first." Gently he helped the mech to stand. "We've got two whole weeks to play after that."

"I'll hold you to it," Bumblebee replied.

END.


End file.
